


Lazy

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [21]
Category: A song of and fire, Game of Thrones (TV), a song of and fire and related fandoms
Genre: F/M, Holiday, International Sloth Day, Oct 20, One Shot, Slice of Life, The Lazy Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Today, I'm not going to do anything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late on this one too... Oct 20, Sloth Day!! :D

"Arya..."

She kept still, hoping he would think she was asleep and go away. 

"Arya. I know you're awake. Time to get up." Gendry seemed amused. She heard him shuffling around their room, but she kept her eyes shut. "Last chance..."

Still, she kept silent. A small, wriggling worm was put on her chest. Finally, she opened one eye just enough to see her month old son lying on her. As he started to tip to the side, her hands went up and caught him. "Daddy's a big ol' meanie butt, isn't he?" she asked little Killy. "He won't let Mommy have even a nap."

Killian, aka "Killy", burped in response.

"Maybe if _Mommy_ wasn't acting like such a sloth," Gendry said, teasing her, "then maybe I wouldn't be insisting you do something. _Anything._ I don't mind doing the chores, but you have to watch him while I go to work. My office is not baby safe in the least." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine," she said with a huff. They had a similar "argument" every day now. It was playful banter, and each knew the other was doing their best to make the new situation work. "Oh, Sandor asked if he could come by in the evening. Needs to talk to you about something? And me, but eh."

"Sure, tell him I'll be home by six." He kissed her again, and then planted a kiss on the back of Killian's head. "Be a good boy for Mommy," he told him.

Once Gendry was gone, Arya turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.  She stopped on the nature channel, and saw they were showing a documentary on sloths. "Yeah, ok, my spirit animal for today," she told Killian, who had already gone back to sleep.


End file.
